


The Long Hello

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's a busy boy; always tearing around the world working with different bands, different projects. So just who is waiting for him at home...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such

**_The Long Hello_ **

Something inside his chest eased when he heard the key in the lock. Every time he wondered if he’d come back, if he would make his way here before going back to his own place, his own public face.

He leaned back from the computer screen, rubbed his hands through his hair, and smiled in relief up at the ceiling. Familiar hands - short fingers loaded with freckles - covered his eyes, and a kiss was dropped on top of his head.

“Miss me?”

The kiss he got in return showed just how much, and so did the rest of the night.


End file.
